


Men in Tights

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #2. <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/739281_zps74432bf4.jpg.html">Grumpy Elf</a>. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Men in Tights

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #2. [Grumpy Elf](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/739281_zps74432bf4.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Men in Tights

~

“Unacceptable.” Severus crosses his arms and glares at Harry. “I am not wearing that.” 

“I told Andromeda that Santa _and his elves_ would make an appearance at her house tonight.” Harry sighs as he eyes the elf costumes she dropped off earlier that day. “And since she’s already asked Slughorn to be Santa, that only leaves one role for us--”

“I,” declares Severus, “am _not_ an elf.” 

“Well, neither am I,” says Harry, moving closer. “But it’s Teddy, it’s the holidays, and I did promise--” 

“Then you can be an elf.” Severus smirks. “I suspect those tights will look lovely encasing that delicious bum of yours.” 

Harry snorts. “No way I’m wearing them if you’re not.” He grins. “After all, I’d like a chance to see your arse in tights, too.” 

Severus hums. “I suppose I could be persuaded.” He draws Harry closer. “Shall we...negotiate terms?” 

Harry chuckles. “What did you have in mind?” 

Eyes darkening with desire, Severus backs him towards their bed. “Let me demonstrate--” 

~

Andromeda shakes her head as she watches Teddy interact with Santa Slughorn. Harry and Severus are behind them, and are both smiling as they look on. “I had thought Severus would prove a rather grumpy elf,” she murmured to Narcissa. “But he seems to be enjoying himself.” 

Narcissa hums. She recognises that look, the look of a well-satisfied man. “Yes,” she says. “So he does.” 

~


End file.
